A New Hero
by Became.An.Echo
Summary: -COMPLETE OC FANFICTION- When Sam finds out she is a demigod, everything thats happened previously in her life makes sense. But now she has more troubles to deal with. Like the Gods undying efforts to get her killed, learning how to wield a sword and basically how to survive to next year. And if that wasbt enough, being a Hero means Quests and quests mean imminent death.
1. I - Run

I resisted the urge to look back as I ran through the trees. My head was pounding and my legs were struggling to carry on. I knew I couldn't run for much longer. My body couldn't take the pressure I was putting on it. I wasn't built for this. Branches snapped behind me. I was suddenly aware of how close it was. I was going to die here. It was going to catch up and I was going to be torn apart in the middle of a forest. No one would go looking for me. My body would slowly rot, my flesh decomposing. Leaves would cover me whilst plants grew through the holes in my bones. Death, the thing Ive spent my life running from, would finally catch up.

I let out a small sob, the only noise I'd allowed myself to make in almost an hour. Is that how long I'd been running? An hour? Time seemed to stretch on, a distant worry when your staring death in the face.

A roar from behind me snapped me into attention. Run. That's all I had to do. Run and survive. I could see a something shimmering in the air far ahead of me. That had to be it. The safe place I was told about. The thing wouldn't be able to get me once I pass the border. But then again, knowing my luck, it'd get me just before I reached. Or the shimmering would just be the sun bouncing off of an insects wings, not a magical force field at all.

I drew in a deep breath, forcing all of my energy into the last few steps I had to take. 30 metres max. I could do this. I was going to survive. I was going to make it. I had to. I couldn't die now, not after all I'd survived. The beast let out another bellow, louder this time. Or was it closer. I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts. I was going to make it and I wasn't going to allow myself to think any different.

I was close enough to see past the shimmering border. I could see orange figures below the hill I was on. A group of these orange figures were running towards me. They'd save me. I didn't know why but I was sure of it. I was safe.

I ran through the border as the figures passed me. They looked barely 15, 2 boys with black messy hair and a girl with blonde hair. I saw as one of the boys hands sparked with flames and the other drew a pen from the pocket of his faded blue jeans. That was the last thing I saw before the world went black and my body crashed to the ground.


	2. II - Im A What?

Weird flashes of orange. That was the main thing that I saw whenever I drifted into consciousness. Sometimes, I'd hear voices. I assumed they belonged to the people wearing all the orange. The words were blurry and the snippets I understood erased from my aching brain within seconds There was this one time I swore I saw a man's torso attached the neck of horse, but I was obviously hallucinating then. But most of the time, there was just darkness.

Gradually, I gained full consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was painted white with very little furniture. A small cabinet, a few chairs and 4 beds with plain white sheets. Suddenly, I realised that the pain in my legs had subsided as had the pain everywhere in my body. The door towards the front of the room opened and two boys walked in. They, just like my rescuers, seemed 15 or 16 years old, my age. Long blonde hair flowed to the first boys' shoulders. He had forest green eyes, greener than the trees I'd ran through to escape the beast and a face that seemed to hold the key to eternal youth. The second boy had stunningly bright blue eyes, bluer than the deepest seas. Well, they would've been blue if it wasn't for the small flecks of brown within them. He had a sprinkle of freckles scattered across his nose like someone had captured the stars and recreated the constellations on his face. A scar trailed from the furthest corner of his left eyebrow down to the corner of his nose. This, tied in with his close cut and purposefully messy black hair, gave him a vibe of superiority but his blue eyes twinkled with a hidden humour.

"How's she doing, Doc?" The boy with black hair asked.

"Healing well. Thanks to the ambrosia, the muscles in her legs are almost fully healed." The first boy replied.

They were facing away from me, clearly not realising that I was both awake and listening to them talk about me.

"She looked so small when she burst through the border. Probably wouldn't have survived one more second if she hadn't reached camp." Blue eyes said. He cast a glance towards me and noticed I was awake. A small smile played on his lips and he quickly winked, as if sharing some private joke, before turning back to his friend. "Would've been a pity if she'd died. She's too pretty for death."

"Maybe you should complement her when she's conscious? Or just not at all. She could be your half sibling for all we know. " Blondey replied.

"Maybe I should ask her." He laughed and turned his friend around to face me.

"Oh gods. You're awake." His eyes widened.

The look on his face would have been comical had I not of just woken up in a strange room after being chased through a forest by a beast.

"Where am I?" I asked in a husky voice. I obviously hadn't used my vocal chords in a while, "And how long have I been out?"

"Ah, the voice of an angel." Grinned the blue-eyed boy, obviously making fun of the way my voice cracked when I said 'out.'

The other boy rolled his eyes at his companion's antics. "You're at Camp Half-Blood. As for how long you've been out…." He trailed off, picking up a board from the table beside him, "3 and a half day."

I sat up to get out of the bed.

"Three days!? And Camp Half-blood? I've never heard of such a place! Honestly, first IM chased through the woods by a... a…a Thing! And then I wake up in a strange room at a strange camp with two hot guys who claim I've been passed out for 3 days!" I took a step off the side of the bed. Apparently, they were telling the truth because the second I put my weight on my legs, I collapsed.

The black-haired boy raced over to me, catching me before I fell. That's it. I was putting this in the book of cringey things I've done.

"So, you think I'm hot?" He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him. A stupid smirk was plastered on his face. Oh, so he thought this was a joke. Nice to know. Usually, I would flirt back and this time…well I was in the weirdest situation ever, but I guess it wouldn't kill me.

"Sure do, Hot Stuff." I winked

"Welp, I wasn't expecting a reply so good job." He let out a small laugh

"And that's my queue to leave." I saw the other boy put down his clipboard and open the door, "If you need me, I'll be with Elijah at the camp shop."

Black hair waved a hand at him before turning back to me.

"I should give you a run down on everything. My names Cassian Reid, the other boy was Mark. You can call him hot all you want but he is really gay so don't expect anything in return. Now to the big stuff. The Gods a-"

He was cut off as another door towards the side of the room was opened and a girl with purple hair walked in.

"Cassian! Stop flirting with the newbie and get back to work." She directed towards the boy whose body was still extremely close to mine.

Cassian rolled his eyes and helped me into the bed before moving over to a shelf of what seemed to be first aid kits.

The purple haired girl knelt beside my bed. "Have you been filled in on what's happening yet?"

I shook my head. "I only just woke up.

 **-CASSIAN'S POV-**

Sam, always ruining my fun. Honestly, I'm surprised she wasn't glad I was acting like my old self. I walked over the cabinets and started doing my assigned job of restocking the first aid kits. Why I was doing the job of an Apollo child? Well, I found it unfair that they had to do so much in the medical department and I'd gladly help Mark any time I could. He was my best friend and he deserved every bit of help I could give him. And doing this kept me busy, even if it had been 3 years, if I was given enough free time, the memories would resurface and, to say the least, it wasn't a pleasant memory to revisit.

I was vaguely aware of Sam giving the new girl (Her name was Adelaide, as I'd heard her inform Sam) the basic 'Gods are real, you're a demigod, our parents only remember us when we are useful' run-down. I'd heard it and given it one to many times. It was sort of depressing to think about the amount of kids who could go this far in life without knowing who they were. I'd been sent to camp when I was 9, so I guess I had it easy compared to the to the other kids. But the other kids wouldn't have had such painful memories…not yet.

I turned around and faced the door as Sam and Adelaide left. Adelaide…. She was 16 years old…How had she survived that long on her own? Demigods were usually dead by the age of 14 or they'd made it to camp. Surviving to 16 without help, well that was basically unheard of. She must have been the child of a minor god if her aura didn't attract enough monsters to have her dead.

I had finished restocking the first aid kits, so I decided it was time to go and break up Marks make-out session with Elijah. I left through the front door, making sure to be as quick as possible as I wanted to talk to Mark before curfew. I was quite cold outside, and I was able to see the condensation of my breath in the air. I quickly stuffed my hands in my pockets and started the walk. A lock of blue hair was hindering my view. I brushed it out of my eyes. Blue hair…The last thing I'd done with Trevor before…NO! I shook my head. No flashbacks no. I wouldn't allow it. I looked up to see Mark leaving the Shop and kissing Elijah goodbye. I ran up to him.

"Mark! We need to talk." I gripped his arm. Elijah raised an eyebrow at me before waving and leaving to go to his own cabin before curfew.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, "Flashbacks again? Or are you hurt? Sam's in the shop and she is never without ambrosia and nectar, so I could get-"

I cut off his motherly rambles with a finger over his lips. "I'm not hurt. Calm down."

"Well excuse me for caring. You sounded really urgent and your grip on my arm still hasn't loosened, so of course I'm going to assume something is wrong."

I half rolled by eyes at him. "You're literally the best friend ever."

He shrugged and grinned. "What's a gay to do?"

"Guy?" I corrected him.

"Did I fuck stutter?"

I laughed slightly.

"So, what did you need me for?" He asked

"It's about the newbie, Adelaide." I started walking

"Ah, so she has a name. What about your flirting buddy?"  
"Are you going to hold me to that forever?"  
"Actually, I'm just glad that you're acting like your old, free going self. You're finally being you."

I nod. I probably should've said 'Thanks Mark, Glad to be back.' or some other thankful phrase but I don't know how to take praise, or a compliment and Mark knows it, so he wouldn't be expecting thanks.

"So, about Adelaide…?" He prompted me into telling him

"Oh yeah. She's 16."  
"And?" Mark screwed up his face at me, "You got excited to tell me you're a stalker?"  
"No. I am asking you how she could've survived so long without help. Demigods don't last past 14 on their own."

Mark stopped. "…I…. I honestly have no idea, bro. That's actually both really strange and rare."

"Exacto!" I say as I take a glance of my surrounding. We were a few paces away from the Weaponry. Inside said building was Sam and Adelaide.

"Hey look." I said, gaining Marks attention back, "Sam's taken her to choose a weapon…."  
"Ooh. You can always tell a lot about a person by the weapon they pick. This should be interesting."

We positioned ourselves so that we were able to see inside the 'Weapon House,' as I called it, without them seeing us.

Sam seemed to be telling the other girl something. Her mouth stopped moving as she faced Adelaide. The girl must have picked up a weapon, but her body obscured our view.  
Suddenly, Adelaide turned, and I could see the weapon in her hand perfectly.

"Trevor's dagger." I mouthed but noise accidentally came out. I hadn't seen it since, well, the accident. No- It wasn't an accident- it was an act of treachery. Either way, I hadn't seen the weapon since I was offered it. I refuse, obviously, and it must have been placed here.

"Oh shit. Bro, you okay?" Came marks protective voice from beside me.

"Yeah man. I'm fine. It's ok. I knew what I was doing when I gave it up."

I was vaguely aware of Mark nodding, but my attention had been turned elsewhere.

The sound of a Conch Horn carried through the camp. Curfew.

"Well, we better get back before we die." This caused a laugh from Mark.  
We said our good-byes before I walked towards the Hecate cabin.

 _Time for the nightmares!_ I grimly thought.


	3. III - An Attack (Cassians POV)

After staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours, I hesitantly drifted off to sleep. Sadly, sleep was something I did not want, especially after what had happened that day. I already knew what would happen if I slept, the memories that haunted me would replay in my dreams. Yet, sleep came.

 ** _Our boots crunched on the gravel under our feet as we walked through the small tunnel. My shoulders barley 30 centimetres from touching the wall, causing the 3 of us to walk single profile. Me up front, Trevor in the middle and Samantha at the back. The large cavern we were in had only one door, the one we entered through disappeared as soon as we had all stepped inside, and that door led to this tiny tunnel. Of course, it was bound to change any second. That was the way of the Labyrinth, ever changing, ever spreading, completely unpredictable. From up ahead, I could see a dim light. Internally, I rejoiced at this. We'd been walking through this small tunnel in almost darkness for what felt like forever. Of course, with the Labyrinth we could have been literally walking forever and it would have felt like only a few minutes had passed. As happy as I was for the light, I was also suspicious. This maze was constantly trying to fool us, obviously trying to give us a one-way trip straight to the Underworld, so no good could possibly come from this. The light got brighter the further we walked, and the tunnel seemed to broaden. Just as I was about to comment on this, a shape took form in the darkness in front of me. I stopped to let my eyes adjust to the light and took in a deep breath as I saw what it was._**

 ** _"What?" The words came for Sam's mouth, the girls whisper seemed to be a shout in contrast to the silence we'd previously been in. I ignored her question, as her gasp seemed to give away the fact that she already knew the answer. I took a cautious step forward into the wide cavern the tunnel had broaden into, leaving space for the others to stand beside me._**

 ** _Before me stood Jessie, daughter of Ares and the demigod we'd been sent on this quest to find. Her brown hair was cut in a choppy fashion, her jaggedly cut fringe cutting across her forehead just above her violet eyes. Those eyes, such an unusual colour, seemed to have dark shadows behind them. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, just as I was about to alert the others to run, Trevor pushed past me, rushing to get to his old friend._**

 ** _I reached out to pull him back, but his shirt slipped between my fingers. I opened my mouth to call him, but I was too late. In one quick movement, Jessie had her sword in hand and thrusted it towards Trevor's chest. I let out a sob as he fell to the floor, his blue eyes wide with shock. I was frozen in place. I wanted to move forwards, to get to my brother, but my feet were stuck._**

 ** _Jessie looked up and stared straight into my eyes, her face unreadable. Her breathing was laboured as she pulled her sword back into its holster on her hip. Something flashed over her face, regret? It was gone in an instance as she pivoted on her heel and continued back into the darkness of the labyrinth. As soon as she left, my legs unstuck, and I surged forwards, collapsing on the ground next to my lifeless twin. I cradled him in my arms and held him close to my chest, tears pouring down my face. I could defeat every monster in this maze of horror, I was able to protect him from every possible danger - except this one. Not our best friend. The room echoed with a loud noise almost like the conch horn back at cam-_**

I awoke with a start. The loud blaring noise wasnt from my dream, it was coming from outside. That was when I heard the screams. In a rush, I quickly picked up my sword and chucked on some shoes, making as much noise and disturbance as possible, hoping to wake up as many of my cabin mates as possible. Without checking if I had succeeded, I raced out of the cabin. As soon as I exited the Hecate cabin, I realised the situation was a lot worse than I had originally thought - much, much worse.

A large herd of emposai had somehow gotten past the magical border that protected the camp and many of the other cabins were doing their best to fight them off. Without taking a second to think, I jumped right into the action, immediately obliterating an emposai into a small pile of golden dust. Thats when I notice the fine layer of golden dust covering the grass we fought on. Based on how much there was, this group of emposai was much smaller than the original size that got into the camp. An emposai clawed my arm, dragging me out of my thoughts. I quickly sliced it apart and ran back into the raging battle.

Once we'd finally eliminated all of the emposai, the sun was just peaking over the top of the giant statue of Athena that sat upon Half-Blood Hill. I looked around me, making sure no one was seriously injured. Other than a being fatigued and covered in monster dust, most of my fellow campers were okay, except for one kid who was being carried off in a stretcher by two of Mark's cabinmates. I looked around, trying to find Mark or any other demigod who was of special importance to me.

I turned in a circle, checking them off as I saw them.

Mark was talking to Elijah, both seeming completely fine. Check, Check.

Sam was wrapping bandages around a scratch on one the Ares kids arms. Check

Angelo was handing out bottles of water to the campers. Check.

Calyx was using their Hades child powers to disperse the golden dust from the camp. Check.

Five ticks, Five friends. All safe. But why did I feel as if I was forgetting someone.

I did another check over, the results the exact same. I shook my head. It was probably the absence of Trevor. I still hadn't gotten use to him not being at my side. I sighed and walked over to help Calyx with the clean-up. It didnt take long and once we were done, Chiron let us go rest. His face seemed sunken, as if he had aged a century in an hour. He told us to meet him in the big house in the morning for a council meeting. I nodded, deciding to save my voice for then, and hurried back into my cabin, my body practically begging for sleep.

Hours later, I was awake and getting ready for the meeting, taking my time. I'd probably be late but, after what had just happened, I expected the camp to be plunged into a frenzy. Most likely, everyone would be arguing when I arrived so I could have all the time I wanted. And other than that, I'd barely slept so I had the right to be lazy this one time.

When I finally reached the house, I could hear the shouting from the wrap-around veranda. I shook my head. Once again, my predictions were correct. I was honestly starting to question my godly parentage because my ability to predict things was definitely at Apollo standards. I sighed and ran up the steps and, in a sudden surge of energy, I burst into the room, slamming the door behind me.

I bit back a smile at the way everyone reacted to my entrance, immediately silencing.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked, taking my seat beside the Lisa, the female leader of the Hecate cabin.

Everyone turned to look at Chiron awaiting his answers.

He shook his head slightly, "I only have a few ideas but I dont know the truth."

This caused most of the room to groan, obviously reliant on Chiron's ability to answer almost any question.

"How did they get past the border?" Elijah asked. I nodded, this being the question I was just about to ask.

"This has happened before, many, many years ago." Chiron replied, "The only way for a monster to get into camp is to be summoned from inside, or to go under the border."

"Ok, but if it was that easy, wouldnt monsters being tunnelling under the border all the time?" I questioned.

"During the Battle of Manhattan, they used the Labyrinth. That is what I mean." Chiron sighed.

Suddenly, I felt almost every set of eyes in the room trained on me, looking to see how I would react to this news. If they were expecting to see me in a vulnerable state, they'd obviously been mistaken. I kept a straight face, forcing the pain away.

After what felt like forever, Lisa spoke up and everyone's eyes turned towards her.

"But that's impossible. We abandoned the Labyrinth two years ago and half of it was still collapsed, anyway."

I silently thanked her for drawing the attention away from me and she replied with a slight smile.

"I know," spoke Chiron, "Thats why I am worried someone from inside the camp summoned them. Last time we were betrayed like this, it lead up to the Titan War."

A silence rested over the room, everyone waiting - hoping - for Chiron to say that no one would betray us again and that we could return to our normal life. That we could cast aside all of this drama and forget about it. But, as I predicted (Damn, I really am getting good at this!), that wasnt going to happen.


End file.
